Bubble's Talk
by jingle bubble
Summary: YunJae : If the bubble can talk….I wanna say I love you... Jaejoong menyukai Yunho sejak SMA. Namun dia hanyalah namja culun biasa sedangkan Yunho adalah seorang model terkenal yang populer. Bagaikan pungguk merindukan bulan... Apakah namja cantik itu dapat meraih cintanya?
1. Jaejoong's side

Author : jingle bubble

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Genre : romance,fluff, hurt

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI, ****TYPO, RATED, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, DON'T LIKE ****YOU**** READ****? I didn't give a shit :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bubble's Talk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gedung DBSK Entertaiment, Seoul**_

**.**

"Yah Kim Jaejoong! Kipas anginya mana?!"

"N-Ne isanim. Saya ambilkan"

Namja bertubuh kurus dengan kacamata tebal itu langsung meletakan makanan yang dibawanya kemudian berlari tergopoh-gopoh mencari kipas angin.

"Ughhh…bugowo (beratnya)"

Tubuh kurus namja itu terlihat sedikit sempoyongan membawa kipas angin berukuran besar itu ke ruang pemotretan. Kaki mungilnya terlihat bergetar menahan beban yang lebih berat dari tubuhnya. Namun dia tidak menyerah dan menyeret kipas angin besar itu ke tengah ruangan.

"Letakan disitu"

"Ne"

Sret

Brukk

Hah…

Setelah selesai Jaejoong kemudian beranjak mengambil makanan yang dibawanya kemudian membagikanya kepada staff yang lain.

Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang pekerja serabutan yang bekerja di DBSK Entertaiment. Pekerjaanya mengurusi semua keperluan artis dan studio, bersih-bersih, dan semua pekerjaan kasar lainya. Namja itu bertubuh kurus kecil, pinggangnya ramping, kulitnya putih pucat dan bermata besar. Sebenarnya sungguh tidak cocok baginya untuk bekerja di bagian ini namun ijazah SMA yang dimilikinya tidak memberinya pilihan.

Jaejoong selalu tersenyum dan mencoba untuk mencintai pekerjaanya. Meskipun tugasnya berat namun gajinya lumayan… Jaejoong menyukainya. Selain itu….

"Oh Yunho-ah"

Deg

"Selamat pagi Kangin hyung. Bisa dimulai sekarang?"

Namja tampan bermata musang itu tersenyum menawan. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana nyaris meleleh. Jaejoong juga merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat namun terasa nyaman.

Inilah sosok yang membuatnya bertahan. Sosok yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum dalam menjalani hidup yang berat. Teman SMA-nya dulu.

Dan juga cinta pertamanya….

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang mengarahkan kipas angin besar yang ada di depanya ke arah namja tampan yang sedang bergaya di depanya, mempromosikan sebuah pakaian sport terkenal. Kipas angin itu membantu sang fotografer untuk mendapatkan kesan dramatis dan sexy dari tubuh Yunho yang memukau.

"Yak pandangan tajam ke arah kamera….bagus! Lanjutkan Yunho-ah, tunjukan seolah-olah kau adalah namja ter-sexy di dunia" Kangin, sang fotografer memberikan arahan.

Jung Yunho adalah seorang model papan atas yang juga merangkap sebagai actor. Memiliki tubuh yang tinggi menjulang, proporsi tubuh yang atletis, disempurnakan dengan wajahnya yang tampan membuat namanya melejit di industry hiburan Korea. Yunho memulai karirnya dari SMA ketika seorang pencari bakat menemukanya ketika Yunho tengah memenangkan lomba renang saat namja tampan itu berumur 15 tahun.

"Buka bajumu Yunho-ah. Kami ingin mengambil gambar _abs_-mu yang sempurna"

Namja tampan itu tampak mengangguk pelan kemudian membuka jaketnya menunjukan perut _six pack_-nya yang membuat staff yeoja yang ada di sana menjerit-jerit senang.

Kyaaa

Blushhh

Jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi Jaejoong sekarang. Namja cantik itu sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang telah direbus selama 5 jam. Tanganya yang memegangi kipas angin beralih mengipasi wajahnya yang panas. Akibatnya kipas angin itu bergerak ke kanan dan menerbangkan kertas-kertas yang ada di atas meja hingga memenuhi studio pemotretan.

Srak

Srak

Srak…..

Kertas putih itu berterbangan di udara. Dan hal ini menarik perhatian Yunho. Matanya teralih dari kamera dan langsung bersibobrok dengan sepasang mata rusa yang bulat dan besar.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong kembali berdebam keras ketika manic tajam berwarna cokelat kelam itu bertubrukan dengan miliknya. Namja kurus itu seolah membeku dan terkunci di tempat hingga tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya. Hingga…

"Yah Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

.

.

.

.

"Jeossonghamnida. Jeossonghamnida. Jeossonghamnida….."

Namja kurus itu membungkuk berulang kali meminta maaf pada staff yang lain atas kekacauan yang telah diciptakanya. Jaejoong segera membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Kangin mengomelinya penuh emosi dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Sret

"E-Eh?" Jaejoong mendongak ketika seseorang tengah membantunya memunguti kertas.

"Lain kali hati-hati ne…Jaejoong-ssi" Yunho tersenyum tipis sembari menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu pada Jaejoong.

"Y-Ye"

Wajah Jaejoong kembali memanas ketika mengetahui pujaan hatinya baru saja menolongnya. Jaejoong terkikik lucu sembari menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganya yang mungil. Bola matanya yang besar terus mengikuti punggung kokoh Yunho hingga menghilang bersama manajernya.

Hah….

Tidak setiap hari keberuntungan ini datang. Semangatnya langsung berkobar hanya karena Yunho baru saja menyapanya.

Kim Jaejoong fighting!

.

.

.

.

Fuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh~

Bibir merah delima itu terlihat mengerucut imut membentuk bulatan o sempurna ketika pemiliknya tengah meniup busa sabun di tanganya menjadi gelembung-gelembung busa yang berterbangan mengelilinginya.

Hihihi~

Tawa merdunya kembali keluar ketika beberapa gelembung busa itu menempel di hidung seekor anjing _poodle_ berwarna putih yang setia menemaninya dari satu jam yang lalu. Namja cantik itu mengusap hidung anjing itu kemudian kembali meniup sabun itu hingga menciptakan gelembung warna-warni yang indah.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Set

Jaejoong tersentak kaget ketika telinganya mendengar teriakan keras seseorang dari arah kantor. Namja cantik itu sedang berada di _rooftop_ DBSK Entertainment sekarang. Tempat itu memiliki taman buatan yang segar. Jaejoong tengah menunggu baju _laundry_-nya selesai dengan bersantai disana bersama seekor anjing entah milik siapa yang tiba-tiba datang dan menemaninya.

"Ye Ji-ah!"

"Lepas! Aku tidak ingin bicara dengan oppa!"

Jaejoong melihat Yunho tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu belakang sedang mengejar seorang yeoja berambut panjang. Yeoja itu adalah seorang aktris pendatang baru yang baru saja didebutkan oleh perusahaan, Seo Ye Ji.

Guk guk

Jaejoong mengutuk dalam hatinya ketika anjing mungil di depanya tiba-tiba menggonggong dengan keras. Sehingga perhatian dua orang itu beralih padanya. Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah.

"Momo-ah…"

Ye Ji beranjak mendekati Jaejoong kemudian meraih anjing _poodle_ itu kemudian wajah cantiknya berubah murka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anjingku?!" teriak yeoja cantik itu

"Sa-Saya-"

"Kenapa kau menyiramnya dengan sabun hah?!"

"Saya tidak-"

"Kau tahu betapa mahalnya perawatan anjing ini? Gaji bulananmu saja tidak akan cukup untuk membayarnya! Huh dasar namja bodoh!"

Srakk

Bruakk

"Akhhhh"

"Jaejoong-ssi!"

Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang jatuh terjerembab di lantai ketika Ye Ji mendorongnya dengan keras. Namja putih itu tampak meringis kesakitan.

"Mianhae Jaejoong-ssi. Gwenchana?"

"N-Ne"

Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri kembali kemudian memandang yeoja di depanya dengan nyalang.

"Minta maaf" desis Yunho mengerikan

"O-Oppa…" cicit Ye Ji ketakutan. Dia tidak pernah melihat Yunho semarah ini.

"Minta maaf pada Jaejoong-ssi SEKARANG!"

Jaejoong dan Yeji berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan Yunho yang menggelegar. Yeji bahkan sudah mulai terlihat ingin menangis. Yeoja cantik itu menghentakan kakinya dan berlari menjauh.

"Aku benci Yunho oppa! Hikss"

Hah….Yunho menyesali perbuatanya yang terbilang kasar. Dia tidak pernah memperlakukan wanita dengan kasar sebelumnya. Jaejoong yang melihat raut muka Yunho langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berusaha membujuk namja tampan itu.

"Mianhae Yunho-ssi…naneun gwenchana. Kejarlah Yejin-ssi sebelum dia terlalu jauh" namja cantik itu tersenyum lembut

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan iris musangnya yang tajam kemudian mengangguk pelan. Namja tampan itu kemudian langsung melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mengejar sosok Yeji yang sudah menghilang.

Nyuuut….

Jaejoong memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri dan berdenyut-denyut sakit.

Jung Yunho memang sudah memiliki kekasih…..

.

.

.

.

_**Rumah makan Kongbwae, Myeokdong**_

.

Acara _after party_ drama Night Watchboy Diary (Hmmpffttt #nahan ngakak)

"Bersulang!"

Crakkk

Tling~

"Yeey selamat atas keberhasilan drama kalian. Ratingnya sungguh memuaskan. Sinca daebak!" puji sutradara drama tersebut.

"Kerja bagus Yunho-ah. Semoga kedepanya kita akan mendapatkan proyek besar lagi" seru direktur DBSK group, Park Yoochun bangga.

"Ne hyung. Gomawo" Yunho tersenyum

Jaejoong ikut tersenyum senang mendengar drama yang Yunho bintangi meraih sukses besar dan mendapatkan rating yang tinggi. Hatinya selalu bahagia jika Yunho juga bahagia. Namja cantik itu tersenyum sumringah kemudian mulai membagikan minuman kepada setiap staff yang datang.

"Kim Jaejoong ambilkan beberapa daging untuk pak sutradara"

"Ye"

"Jaejoong-ah minumku mana?"

"Ne sebentar"

"Jae ditunggu bir-nya~"

Orang-orang mulai menyuruh-nyuruh Jaejoong seperti biasanya. Namja cantik itu terlihat sibuk sekali melayani permintaan para staff. Tubuh mungilnya terlihat mondar-mandir dari satu tempat ke tempat lainya tanpa lelah.

Tlak

"Selamat menikmati~" Jaejoong meletakan sepiring makanan di meja

Namja cantik itu menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduknya. Namun matanya sempat melirik Yunho yang tengah duduk sendirian di pojok restoran sedang menelepon seseorang.

Jaejoong kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Inikah kesempatan untuknya?

Tangan putihnya meraih dua botol soju dari meja kemudian dia berjalan pelan menuju Yunho yang sekarang tengah memunggunginya. Jaejoong berniat mengucapkan selamat pada namja tampan itu. Senyuman indah tidak luput dari wajah cantiknya dan jantungnya semakin berdentam menggila seiring mendekatnya jarak diantara mereka.

"Hmm. Nado saranghae hehe…" Yunho menutup teleponya dan terkekeh geli

DEG

Senyuman Jaejoong langsung menghilang. Namja cantik itu langsung berputar 180 derajat kemudian berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu sebelum air matanya sempat menetes keluar.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah"

"Ye sajangnim"

"Kau tahu dimana apartemen Yunho kan?"

"N-Ne" Jaejoong merasakan firasat buruk

"Antarkan dia ke apartemenya. Dia mabuk"

"Tapi sajangnim saya-"

"Ck. Antarkan saja" namja itu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menyerahkan kunci apartemen Yunho dengan paksa.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lelah. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengantar Yunho ke apartemenya. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan adalah,

Bagaimana caranya mengangkat tubuh beruang namja tampan itu dengan tubuh kurusnya?

.

.

.

.

"Ughh…aduh…."

Jaejoong terlihat sempoyongan menyeret tubuh besar Yunho menuju kamarnya. Namja kurus itu mengerahkan semua tenaganya berjuang untuk membawa Yunho agar kemudian dia bisa menidurkanya di tempat tidur.

Sret…sret…sret…

Brukkk

"Fiuhhh~"

Jaejoong akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika Yunho akhirnya sampai di tempat tidurnya dengan selamat. Namja cantik itu kemudian membenarkan letak tidur Yunho agar namja tampan itu lebih nyaman. Jaejoong juga membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki namja tampan itu kemudian berjalan meraih selimut di ujung ranjang ketika….

Srakk

Brukk

Jaejoong hampir saja mati karena kaget ketika Yunho menarik tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba dan menindihnya.

Namja tampan itu meremas pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan erat hingga terasa sakit. Kemudian menguncinya dengan kuat di sisi kiri-kanan namja cantik itu dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hnghh…."

Yunho menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jaejoong kemudian mengecupnya perlahan. Jaejoong mulai panik.

"Yun-Yunho-ssi!"

Tapi Yunho tidak bergeming dan mulai menjilati leher namja cantik itu hingga basah.

"Ani! Yunho-mmphh"

Yunho membungkam jeritan namja cantik itu dengan bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks"

Namja cantik itu tidak pernah menyangka jika dia akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

"Aghh…hah…" Yunho mendesah tepat di telinganya

Dia memang pernah memimpikanya namun bukan begini caranya….

"Nghhh….ughh…Boo…"

Namja cantik itu meremas seprei yang ada di bawahnya hingga kusut.

"Hikss appo...Yunho-ssi…jaebal"

Slap slap slap

"Ernghhh!"

"Ahhkkkk!"

Spurtttttttttt~

"Hmmngh...Boo"

Yunho mengecupi pipi basah Jaejoong kemudian sekali-kali memagut bibir bengkak namja putih itu dengan lembut. Namja tampan itu kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di dada namja cantik itu kemudian mulai tertidur diiringi detakan jantung Jaejoong yang bertalu-talu.

Tapi lain halnya dengan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terlihat shock.

Tangan mungilnya menutup mulutnya agar tangisnya tidak terdengar.

Yunho baru saja mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam tubuhnya…..

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya….

Ugghh

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya perlahan ketika sinar matahari menyapanya dengan hangat. Namja tampan itu langsung bangun kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang menghilang.

Hehe…

Namja bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum mengingat mimpinya semalam. Mimpinya terasa begitu nyata seolah-olah dia benar-benar melakukanya.

Sret

Yunho meraih air minum di meja nakas dan meminumnya. Saat itulah dia menyadari jika tubuhnya polos tanpa pakaian. Matanya langsung bergerak gelisah meneliti seisi kamarnya namun dia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Hanya pakaianya yang terlihat berserakan di lantai dan beberapa bantal yang berjatuhan.

Srak

Yunho membuka selimut besar yang menutupi ranjang miliknya dan matanya langsung membelalak lebar.

Terdapat noda darah.

'_Seolma….'_

.

.

.

.

_**DBSK Entertaiment, Seoul**_

.

Drap drap drap

"Permisi apakah Kim Jaejoong sudah datang?"

"Oh saya kurang tahu Yunho-ssi. Biasanya dia selalu membersihkan gudang" ucap seorang yeoja dengan pandangan terpesona

"Gomawo"

Yunho langsung melesat menuju gudang namun di tengah jalan dia bertemu dengan manajernya.

'_Shit!'_

"Yah Yunho-ah disini kau rupanya. Mau kemana kau? Kau sudah telat untuk jadwal pemotretan. Kajja"

"Hyung tunggu dulu. Aku harus menemui seseorang" Yunho memohon

"Tidak bisa. Kau ingin media mengkritikmu karena sering telat? Besok saja kau temui orang itu"

Yunho tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya bisa diam ketika manajernya itu menyeretnya meninggalkan gedung itu. Mungkin dia akan menemui Jaejoong besok.

.

.

.

.

_**3 bulan kemudian….**_

"Yah Jaejoong-ah cepat belikan belanjaan umma di pasar. Banyak orang yang menunggu ini" teriak Mrs Kim dengan logat Chungnam-nya yang kental

"Ne umma" lirih Jaejoong pelan

"Eh waeyo? Kau sakitkah? Mukamu pucat Jaejoong-ah" Mrs Kim jadi khawatir

"Ania umma. Gwenchanayo. Khanda (aku pergi)"

Jaejoong berjalan dengan lesu kemudian mengambil tas belanjaan. Namja cantik itu pergi ke pasar dan membelikan pesanan ummanya kemudian berniat untuk pulang.

Tubuh kurusnya berayun melangkah pergi dari tempat itu tapi di tengah jalan mata bulatnya melihat buah mangga yang sedang dijajakan oleh seorang ahjumma. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Entah mengapa buah itu terlihat sangat lezat jika dimakan, hingga air ludahnya nyaris menetes hanya dengan membayangkanya saja.

"Unghh" namja cantik itu mengelus perutnya pelan

"Kau ingin memakanya?"

.

.

.

.

Nyam nyam nyam~

Pipi mulus namja cantik itu terlihat menggembung lucu penuh dengan buah mangga. Jaejoong tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya namun berhenti dulu di tengah sawah untuk memakan buah yang telah dibelinya tadi. Dia duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang dan memejamkan matanya nikmat ketika merasakan buah itu seolah meleleh di mulutnya.

"Hm~ chowa?" namja cantik itu kembali berbicara dengan perutnya sendiri.

Jaejoong hamil….

Namja cantik itu menemukanya sebulan setelah kejadian dengan Yunho terjadi. Jaejoong panik tentu saja. Dia akhirnya memilih untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di Chungnam.

Ummanya belum tahu.

Jaejoong belum berani mengatakanya karena ummanya pasti akan kecewa. Hatinya selalu berdenyut sakit saat membayangkan wajah ummanya yang bersedih. Seperti saat appanya meninggal dulu.

"Umma menyayangimu sayang"

Jaejoong membelai perutnya yang mulai membesar. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga semua orang tahu jika dia tengah hamil.

Srett

Namja cantik itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna merah dari saku celananya. Botol itu adalah pemberian mendiang ayahnya. Isinya adalah cairan sabun yang sudah dicampur air. Ayahnya memberikanya padanya ketika dia menangis keras sewaktu kecil karena dirinya menginginkan mainan mahal yang tentu tidak bisa dibelinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

Ayahnya yang bijak langsung memberinya botol sabun itu dan mengatakan jika untuk bermain dengan menyenangkan tidak perlu mahal. Jaejoong menyetujuinya. Sejak saat itu dia selalu membawa botol itu kemana-mana. Dia selalu merasa lebih baik ketika dia sudah berhasil meniupnya. Seolah-olah semua kesedihanya ikut terbang bersama gelembung-gelembung sabun itu.

Fiuhhh…

Blub blub blub

Gelembung-gelembung bening itu mulai berterbangan di udara. Tertiup angin kemudian pecah ketika menyentuh tanah.

"Hikss"

Entah mengapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasakan bahwa hidupnya begitu nelangsa….

Dihamili oleh orang yang dicintainya tanpa pertanggungjawaban. Tapi dia juga tidak menyalahkan Yunho karena namja tampan itu juga tidak tahu apapun. Dirinyalah yang mengambil keputusan untuk mundur, menghilang dari kehidupan namja musang itu.

"Mungkin appamu sudah bahagia sekarang. Mungkin dia sudah menikah dengan kekasihnya…."

"Aegya….mianhae….tapi umma akan membesarkanmu sendirian. Tapi aegya tidak perlu khawatir karena umma akan memberikan yang terbaik"

Srett

Fiuuhhhh

Jaejoong mengusap matanya yang basah kemudian kembali meniup kawat berbentuk bundar yang sudah dicelupkanya ke air sabun.

Fiyuuuh….

"Hey bubble-ssi…" namja cantik itu kembali bermonolog

"Jika kau bisa berbicara…bisakah kau sampaikan kata cintaku padanya?"

Fiuuhh~

"Terbanglah yang jauh dan katakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya….."

Fiuhhhh…..

"Jung Yunho….saranghe-"

.

Tap tap tap

.

Greppp

.

"Nado saranghae Boo"

DEG

.

Jaejoong membeku di tempat ketika tubuh besar namja yang sangat dikenalinya itu merengkuhnya dari belakang.

.

Apakah gelembung-gelembung itu berhasil menyampaikan perasaanya?

.

.

.

_If the bubble can talk…. what you want it to say?_

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Bubble's note**

Nyahaha~ otte? :D

Special thanks to :

**rsza, ****, ****metacho137****, ****GOMCHI46****, ****, ****Party Kim****, ****jaeromone****, ****Jung Jaehyun****, ****Vans Cassiopeia****, ****Sayuri Jung****, Guest, ****DiniYunJae****, ****Jejevan****, cho ri rin, and ****My beauty jeje****.**

Sinca GOMAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU

Karena sudah review dan memperingatkan bubble agar bubble tidak terjerumus di jalan yang salah. Bubble benar2 masih hijau di dunia per-ff-an. Bubble bikin ff cuma bondo nekat dan hanya berbekal rasa cinta bubble ke YunJae aja chingu-ah :) Sudah bisa upload di ffn aja bubble udah seneng buanget….tanpa tahu banyak mengenainya. Dengan ini bubble mendapatkan pelajaran yang berharga dan bubble akan berusaha untuk lebih hati-hati lagi ke depanya :D

Gamsahamnida….Bow~

So!

Bubble punya ide membuat 'bubble talk' ini ketika menemukan YunJae hint di sebuah acara lama namanya Come to Play (mc-nya Yoo Jaesuk sama Kim Wonhee). Si emak keceplosan bilang kalo hp-nya ama hp Yunho itu couple-an! Kyaaaaa! Atau emak emang sengaja? Hohoho. Bubble ingin membaginya ke chingu…tapi karena materinya bukan ff jadi bubble kasih nama 'bubble talk'. Tapi ternyata melanggar aturan ffn huhuhu.

Sekali lagi mianhae ne? hehe

Ya udah. Tetap sehat, tetap semangat! Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang baik bagi kita dan semua orang :D

See ya~

Gyaaaboooowww!

Poppo :*


	2. Yunho's side

Author : jingle bubble

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Genre : romance,fluff, hurt

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI, ****TYPO, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, DON'T LIKE ****YOU**** READ****? I didn't give a shit :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bubble's Talk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Greppp

.

"Nado saranghae Boo"

Yunho tersenyum kemudian melesakan wajahnya di pundak Jaejoong yang sempit.

Dia tidak akan melepaskanya….

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

.

_Yunho 15 tahun…._

.

Tap tap tap

"Jung Yunho…"

"Ne appa" bocah tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di depan ayahnya.

"Darimana saja kau?" desis Mrs Jung seram

"A-Aku…."

"Kau masih melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu hah?!"

"Appa…"

"Kau benar-benar menjijikan. Kau melepaskan kariermu sebagai atlet muda menjanjikan dan beralih menjadi sesorang yang menjual tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan uang!"

Nyut….

Hati Yunho berdenyut sakit mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Bocah tampan itu memang baru saja menanggalkan statusnya sebagai salah satu atlet renang muda berprestasi di Korea ketika seorang pencari bakat menemukanya. Manajer dari salah satu agensi artis di Seoul itu menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan sebagai model pada Yunho dan Yunho menerimanya.

Namja bermata musang itu akhirnya mengundurkan diri dari dunia renang dan memilih menjadi seorang model. Yunho yang sudah berenang sejak kecil memiliki tubuh yang tinggi menjulang dan mempunyai aura maskulin yang jarang dimiliki oleh bocah seumuranya. Hal ini membuatnya langsung laris manis di dunia _entertainment _dan semenjak hari itu Yunho sering bolak-balik Seoul-Gwangju untuk memenuhi jadwalnya yang padat.

Mr Jung yang melihatnya jelas tidak suka. Ayah dua anak itu sangat mengharapkan Yunho menjadi perenang professional dan mengikuti jejaknya. Namun Yunho malah memilih menjadi seorang model amatiran, membuat Mr Jung kecewa dan marah.

"Mianhae appa…" Yunho hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya

"Kau-"

"Sudahlah yeobo….Yunho pasti sangat lelah. Jja Yunho-ah masuklah ke kamarmu" potong Mrs Jung cepat

Yunho mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mata musangnya sempat melirik lemari kaca yang ada di samping ruang tamu. Dimana berjejer semua trofi kebanggaan ayahnya sebagai atlet renang berprestasi tahun 80-an yang bersanding dengan trofi miliknya sendiri.

Cklek

Brukkk

Yunho langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur tanpa mau susah-susah melepaskan bajunya terlebih dahulu. Hah….badanya sungguh lelah.

Tanganya terjulur menuju laci meja nakas dan mengambil sebuah amplop besar berisikan catatan kesehatanya. Namja tampan itu meremat surat _check up_ itu hingga lusuh kemudian melemparkanya ke sembarang arah. Yunho kembali menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

Andai semua orang tahu kebenaranya…..

.

.

.

.

"Hikss…oppa. Kajjimayo….(jangan pergi)"

Yeoja cilik itu merengek di kaki Yunho untuk mencegah kakak laki-lakinya itu pergi.

"Oppa harus pergi Jihye-ah. Tapi oppa janji akan pulang seminggu sekali"

Yunho membujuk adik semata wayangnya itu dengan lembut. Namja tampan itu tidak bisa lagi tinggal di Gwangju karena pekerjaanya lebih banyak di Seoul. Yunho benar-benar harus pindah.

"Umma, Appa…Yunho pamit"

Yunho memeluk tubuh ibunya dan mencium keningnya lembut. Remaja tampan itu kemudian beralih memeluk tubuh ayahnya tapi Mr Jung tidak membalas pelukanya.

"Jangan pernah kembali lagi" ucap Mr Jung dingin

DEG

.

.

.

.

_**Toho Senior High School, Seoul**_

.

"Anyeonghaseyo Jung Yunho imnida"

Woaaaaaa

Seisi kelas itu menjadi heboh ketika sosok namja tampan itu datang ke kelas mereka. Yunho menjadi murid pindahan dari Gwangju untuk semester ini.

"Baiklah. Semuanya pasti sudah mengenal Yunho kan? Bertemanlah denganya ne. Songsaengnim tinggal dulu. Oh ya Yunho-ssi bisakah kau menandatangani buku ini? Anaku adalah fans beratmu"

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Siswa lain langsung menyoraki tingkah songsaengnim mereka yang tidak tahu malu. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis dan memberikan tanda tanganya dengan senang hati. Sejak peranya sebagai seorang _chaebol_ tampan di salah satu MV sebuah _girl band_ terkenal, Yunho menjadi sangat populer. Wajah tampanya langsung menduduki peringkat pertama sebagai model muda pendatang baru yang paling ingin diajak berkencan.

Namja bermata musang itu sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan semua orang.

.

.

.

.

_**Kantin sekolah…..**_

.

"Jaejoongie tolong bawakan ini ke meja nomor lima"

"Ne bibi Shin"

Yunho memperhatikan sosok namja berperawakan kurus yang tengah bergerak lincah kesana kemari mengantarkan makanan dari meja satu dan meja lainya. Tubuh rampingnya yang terlihat rapuh membuat seseorang ingin melindunginya.

"Kenapa dia melakukanya?" celetuk Yunho tanpa sadar

"Hm? Maksudmu Kim Jaejoong? Dia memang bekerja sambilan di kantin ini untuk membayar uang sekolah. Dia adalah siswa beasiswa Yunho-ah. Kudengar dia lari dari desanya di Chungnam untuk mengejar mimpinya ke Seoul sendirian" ucap salah satu teman baru Yunho

"Haha namja culun seperti itu mau jadi apa?" seru yang lain

Mereka mulai menertawakan namja kurus itu dan mulai mengolok-oloknya. Yunho kembali mengalihkan pandanganya ke sosok namja mungil yang tengah bekerja keras tanpa lelah itu tanpa berkedip.

Hmm….

"…"

.

.

.

.

_**Pulang sekolah….**_

_**.**_

Srak

Yunho melepaskan pakaianya dan berganti memakai baju renang. Namja tampan itu ingin mencoba untuk berenang kembali berharap mukjizat datang padanya. Yunho mengambil kacamata renangnya dari tas ketika kata-kata dokter pribadinya kembali terngiang di otaknya.

"_Tulang punggungmu mengalami cedera yang parah Yunho-ah. Seharusnya kau mendengarkanku dulu untuk tidak mengikuti turnamen beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang keadaanya sudah parah, kau tidak akan bisa berenang lagi…"_

Sret

Yunho menggenggam kaca mata renang itu dengan erat. Turnamen renang nasional beberapa bulan yang lalu memang memberinya gelar sebagai perenang muda terbaik di Korea namun juga merenggut semua masa depanya. Yunho memang tidak mengindahkan kata-kata dokternya karena dia tidak ingin ayahnya kecewa.

Dengan alasan itu pula Yunho menyembunyikan keadaanya dan memilih untuk menjadi model. Dia ingin mengumpulkan uang untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri kemudian suatu saat kembali lagi ke dunia renang.

Tap tap tap

Yunho mengenyahkan pikiranya kemudian berjalan menuju kolam renang sekolah. Saat itulah dia kembali bertemu dengan namja kurus penjaga kantin yang sempat diperhatikanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namja kurus itu terlihat sedang membersihkan pinggiran kolam renang.

'Apakah ini juga termasuk pekerjaanya?' batin Yunho dalam hati

Namja tampan itu tidak jadi melangkah dan terdiam di tempatnya. Entah mengapa mata musangnya tidak bisa berpindah dari namja kurus yang tengah ada di hadapanya.

Jaejoong tengah bekerja sambil bermain air. Namja kurus itu terlihat sangat gembira mengayunkan sikat lantai yang ada di tanganya sambil bernyanyi dengan keras. Kadang-kadang tubuhnya juga menungging-nungging lucu mengikuti irama lagu yang mengalun dari mp3 miliknya.

Hmpphh

Yunho tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika namja kurus itu akhirnya terpeleset karena ulahnya sendiri dan tercebur ke kolam renang.

Deg

Namun Yunho langsung menghentikan tawanya ketika namja kurus itu tidak muncul-muncul ke permukaan dan berlari ke arah Jaejoong yang ternyata tidak bisa berenang.

BYURRR

Namja tampan itu langsung berenang menuju Jaejoong yang sudah nyaris tenggelam. Yunho merasakan punggungnya kembali berdenyut sakit saat dia menggerakan tanganya namun dia tidak menyerah. Dia akhirnya dapat menggapai tubuh kurus Jaejoong kemudian menyeretnya ke pinggir kolam.

Brukk

Hah..ha..hahh…

Yunho tersenggal. Namja tampan itu langsung menggoyangkan tubuh Jaejoong tapi namja kurus itu tidak mau sadar. Yunho menempelkan telinganya ke dada Jaejoong tapi jantungnya nyaris tidak berdetak.

Grep

Push….push…

Yunho mencoba menekan-nekan dada Jaejoong namun hasilnya nihil. Jaejoong masih tak sadarkan diri. Yunho langsung berpikir cepat kemudian menutup hidung Jaejoong dan memberinya nafas buatan.

cup

Fiuuhhhh….

"Uhukkk!"

"Uhhuk uhuk"

Jaejoong akhirnya dapat membuka matanya dan langsung memuntahkan air dari mulutnya. Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong mengeluarkan seluruh air yang ada di mulutnya dan memperhatikan namja kurus itu mengambil nafas.

"Hah…hah…gomawo" gumam Jaejoong

"Lain kali hati-hati" ucap Yunho dingin

Namja tampan itu kemudian langsung melenggang pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

Deg deg deg

Namja tampan itu merasakan jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdetak kencang.

'Kenapa namja Kim itu begitu ceroboh'

.

.

.

.

Srak

"Wah Yunho mendapatkan hadiah lagi" cetus salah satu temanya

Beginilah kegiatan Yunho di pagi hari. Lokernya selalu penuh dengan hadiah-hadiah dari penggemarnya.

"Kalian mau? Ambil saja semuanya" seru namja tampan itu tersenyum

"Wah benarkah?!"

"Ne"

Yunho mengambil sebuah kotak bekal yang tertimbun di bawah hadiah-hadiah itu kemudian melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

.

Sret

Yunho tersenyum.

Sebuah kotak bekal berisi makanan sederhana namun terlihat begitu berarti bagi Yunho. Entah sejak kapan kotak makanan itu mulai muncul di antara hadiah-hadiah mahal dari penggemarnya. Meskipun terlihat sederhana namun Yunho sangat menyukainya karena kotak bekal itu mengingatkanya pada masakan ibunya.

Hah….

Yunho jadi merindukan keluarganya yang ada di desa. Tapi kata-kata ayahnya waktu itu membuatnya tidak bisa pulang.

Karena Yunho sudah dibuang….

.

.

.

.

Setahun berlalu….

Yunho masih tetap bersekolah di Toho dan namanya pun semakin populer. Dia sudah berhasil menjadi model papan atas di usianya yang masih belia, tawaran iklan membanjir, dan dia juga sudah mulai merambah dunia perfilman.

Namun entah mengapa Yunho merasakan jika masa-masa SMA-nya terkesan datar tidak ada yang menarik baginya. Kecuali….

Plop

Namja tampan itu berjengit kaget ketika sebuah gelembung sabun tiba-tiba meletus di pipinya. Yunho langsung menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang namja kurus tengah meniup mainan sabun miliknya hingga menciptakan gelembung busa yang berterbangan menuju ke arahnya.

Kelas Yunho ada di lantai dua dan Yunho duduk pas di pinggir jendela. Gelembung-gelembung sabun itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya membuat Yunho kelabakan.

Ssstt

Psssst!

Yunho mendesis mencoba memperingatkan namja kurus yang sedang membolos itu namun Jaejoong tidak mendengar.

Set

Yunho menoleh kepada songsaengnimnya yang terlihat serius menerangkan di depan kemudian membulatkan tekadnya dan berdiri dengan cepat.

Grakkk

"Songsaengnim saya mau ijin ke belakang!"

Hmmphhtt

Hahahahahhahahahahaha

Yunho berhasil menutup jendela kelasnya tanpa ada yang sadar karena teman-temanya sibuk menertawakanya. Namja tampan itu terlihat merah padam menahan malu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakanya keras-keras Jung Yunho. Kau pikir kau anak TK?! Ya sudah pergi sana" gerutu Mr Kang

"Ne songsaengnim"

Tap tap tap

Yunho langsung melesat pergi tanpa disuruh dua kali.

.

.

.

.

Taman belakang sekolah…

.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih asyik dengan kegiatanya bermain air sabun. Namja cantik itu tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan sebuah kardus kosong di sampingnya.

'Ah….sepertinya namja ini baru saja disuruh bersih-bersih' batin Yunho menebak

Yunho berniat memperingatkanya. Namja tampan itu ada di belakang Jaejoong dan semakin bergerak mendekatinya. Namun….sebuah kotak bekal yang mengintip dari tas namja cantik itu langsung membuat Yunho berhenti seketika.

Seolma….

"Apakah kau sedang membolos?"

Deg

Jaejoong langsung membeku ketika seseorang tengah memergokinya membolos. Namja cantik itu panik. Diraihnya kardus bekas yang ada di sampingnya dan memakainya seperti helm untuk menutupi identitasnya. Jaejoong langsung berlari dari dari tempat itu.

Grepp

Tapi Yunho dengan mudah menangkapnya.

"Nnn"

Jaejoong ingin sekali menangis sekarang. Dia tidak boleh melanggar peraturan sekolah atau beasiswanya akan dicabut. Jaejoong hanya beristirahat sebentar tadi setelah menggantikan teman-temanya membersihkan lab Biologi sendirian. Tapi sepertinya dia lupa waktu karena terlalu asyik bermain sabun.

Grubuk grubuk!

Yunho berusaha menahan tawanya melihat namja cantik itu yang meronta-ronta dengan sebuah kardus bekas menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Kim Jaejoong terlihat sungguh imut dengan seluruh tingkah laku polosnya. Membuat Yunho menyeringai karena mendapatkan ide cemerlang di kepalanya.

Set

.

.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu. Jika kau mau menuruti kemauanku"

.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

**Bubble's note**

Halah~ niatnya cuma bikin epilog lha kok ya malah beranak. Mohon sabar ya. Chap depan moga jadi yang terakhir.

:D


	3. END

Author : jingle bubble

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Genre : romance,fluff, hurt

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI, ****TYPO, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, DON'T LIKE ****YOU**** READ****? I didn't give a shit :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bubble's Talk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sreett

Tap tap tap

Yunho menyeret Jaejoong menuju bangku taman yang tadi diduduki oleh namja cantik itu. Mereka akhirnya duduk berdampingan dalam diam. Suasananya menjadi sangat canggung sekarang. Hingga Yunho memutuskan untuk berbicara lebih dulu.

"….."

"Kau anak kelas berapa?" ucap Yunho pada akhirnya

Namja tampan itu sengaja pura-pura tidak tahu agar Jaejoong berhenti bergetar ketakutan. Dan benar saja, Jaejoong terlihat jauh lebih tenang setelah mengetahui jika namja yang memergokinya itu tidak tahu identitasnya.

"Aku Jung Yunho"

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong seolah nyaris berhenti seketika ketika mengetahui jika namja itu adalah namja yang selama ini menjadi pujaan hatinya. Namja manis itu memang telah jatuh cinta pada Yunho setelah namja tampan itu menyelamatkanya satu tahun yang lalu. Jaejoong juga selalu membuatkan Yunho bekal selama setahun belakangan ini dan merasa sangat senang ketika Yunho selalu menghabiskan bekal yang dia buat. Tapi kejadian hari ini benar-benar di luar dugaanya.

"Hey apakah kau tidak bisa bicara?"

Jaejoong menggenggam pinggiran kardus yang menutupi kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tingkah polosnya itu langsung membuat Yunho terkekeh nyaring.

"Hehe kau lucu sekali. Gwenchana kalau kau memang tidak mau bicara. Itu jauh lebih baik"

Yunho menepuk-nepuk kepala kardus Jaejoong. Remaja tampan itu tersenyum lembut melihat si kepala kardus mengangguk-angguk imut.

"Oh ya. Sebagai upah tutup mulut….aku menginginkanmu untuk selalu menemaniku disini. Saat jam kosong untuk menemaniku bicara…."

'YE?!'

Jaejoong nyaris saja melemparkan kardus yang dibawanya ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir sexy Yunho. Jeo-jeo-jeo-jeo-jeo-jeo-jeo-jeo-jeo-JeONGmAL?!

Gabruk gabruk gabruk!

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat hingga menimbulkan suara berisik ketika kepalanya bertubrukan dengan kardus.

Hahahaha

Dan Jung Yunho kembali tergelak karena tingkah imutnya….

.

.

.

.

Mulai hari itu Yunho dan Jaejoong sering bertemu diam-diam di taman belakang sekolah. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong selain mendengarkan Yunho bicara. Dia juga masih memakai kardus di kepalanya dan duduk manis di samping namja musang itu dengan setia mendengarkan keluh kesah Yunho tentang masalahnya sehari-hari. Jaejoong juga tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya agar Yunho tidak mengenalinya….

Tanpa mereka tahu perasaan nyaman itu semakin merasuk di hati mereka masing-masing. Dan semakin tumbuh besar menjadi suatu anugerah Tuhan yang bernama….

**Cinta**

.

.

.

.

"Nnn…" Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan kepala kardusnya tak nyaman ketika Yunho memegangnya dengan erat.

"Kamangeso~ (diamlah). Aku sedang menggambar wajah untukmu"

Yunho merasa bosan melihat wajah kardus Jaejoong yang polos. Namja tampan itu akhirnya mengambil spidol dan menggambarinya dengan dua buah mata, hidung dan bibir yang terlihat aneh.

HAhahahahaha

"Neo jinjja kiyeopta!"

Jaejoong hanya mencebil di dalam kardus mendengar kebohongan pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Hm…aku merindukan nasi goreng kimchi buatan ummaku. Biasanya di saat hujan seperti ini umma selalu membuatkanya untuku. Rasanya hangat dan nikmat sekali. Ah…aku jadi ingin memakanya…" Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

Sedangkan di dalam kardus, Jaejoong langsung bertekad kuat. Dia tentu akan membuatkanya.

Fighting!

.

Yunho tersenyum lebar ketika keesokan harinya dia benar-benar mendapatkan bekal berupa nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanya. Namja tampan itu langsung memakanya dengan lahap.

"Hmmghh..mashita!" serunya bahagia

.

.

.

.

"Kemarin ibuku menelpon dari Gwangju. Katanya ayahku sedang sakit keras…."

"….."

Jaejoong mendengarkan Yunho dengan seksama. Namja cantik itu bisa merasakan jika namja musang itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Em….menurutmu….apakah aku harus pulang?" ucap Yunho pelan

Gerubuk grubuk grubuk!

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Mungkin inilah saatnya bagi namja pujaanya itu untuk berbaikan dengan ayahnya setelah sekian lama.

"Hehe arasseo…"

Yunho tersenyum lembut kemudian menepuk puncak kepala kardus Jaejoong dengan sayang.

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Grepp

"Hey kepala kardus! Aku sudah berbaikan dengan appa! Hahaha"

Jaejoong langsung membatu ketika Yunho tiba-tiba memeluknya. Wajah namja cantik itu sudah memerah dengan sempurna. Beruntung sekali kardus itu menutupi kepalanya dengan baik hingga Yunho tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Gomawo" ucap Yunho sembari menelusupkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Jaejoong

Brakk

Tapi kepalanya terantuk kardus yang ada di kepala namja cantik itu.

Hahaha

Keduanya tertawa bersama menyikapi tingkah konyol Yunho. Sesaat kemudian mereka mulai berhenti tertawa ketika tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur tubuh mereka. Yunho langsung menyeret Jaejoong untuk berteduh di bawah pohon _willow _yang ada di ujung taman.

Hah…musim hujan benar-benar telah datang.

.

Glek

Yunho tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya ketika melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang sekarang. Seragam putihnya basah kuyup tertimpa hujan. Rambut lurusnya yang hitam terlihat lepek dan melekat di sekitar lehernya yang basah. Entah mengapa pemandangan ini terlihat begitu menggoda di mata Yunho. Belum lagi pinggang rampingnya yang tercetak jelas di balik seragamnya membuat Yunho ingin merengkuhnya.

Grepp

Jaejoong berjengit kaget ketika Yunho tiba-tiba meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya. Dia tidak bisa melihat Yunho dengan jelas karena kepalanya masih tertutupi kardus. Namja cantik itu mendorong dada Yunho dengan kedua telapak tanganya dan semakin panik ketika Yunho mulai berniat membuka kardus di kepalanya.

"Sssshhh gwenchana…." desis Yunho serak

Namja tampan itu tidak dapat menahan godaan yang tengah menderanya. Perlahan Yunho menaikan kardus yang ada di kepala Jaejoong. Tapi tidak semuanya karena Jaejoong mulai bergetar ketakutan. Tepat saat bibir merah Jaejoong sudah terlihat, Yunho menghentikanya.

Darahnya berdesir…..

"Mmpphh"

Yunho tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak memagutnya….

.

"Uh..nghh~"

Yunho memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Jaejoong dan mulai menyesap manis bibir cherry-nya. Tangan besarnya meremas pelan pinggang Jaejoong ketika tubuh namja cantik itu bergetar. 'Apakah dia kedinginan?'

Yunho semakin merengkuh tubuh mungil Jaejoong ke dalam pelukanya. Mencoba melindungi namja cantik itu dari dinginya air hujan. Dengan bibir yang masih menyatu berbagi kehangatan,

Dan juga sebuah kardus bekas yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka….

.

.

.

Hayo siapa yang mau gantiin kardusnya? Angkat tangan!

.

.

.

.

Gluntung gluntung~

Yunho berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Namja bermata tajam itu tidak pernah bisa melupakan kejadian tadi siang.

Yunho menciumnya!

Si kepala kardus.

Kim Jaejoong

"Hmph huhu"

Namja tampan itu kembali tertawa bodoh mengutuki keberanianya dalam mencium Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar mengingatnya dengan jelas. Perilaku kurang ajarnya pada bibir mencebil namja cantik itu yang terasa sangat memabukan.

Yunho sebenarnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena dia sudah berani mencium Jaejoong sebelum mengungkapkan perasaanya. Bagaimana jika namja cantik itu merasa dipermainkan?

'Dasar bodoh' Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya besok" tekad Yunho mantap

Tralalalala~

Eh?

Yunho mengambil handphone-nya yang berbunyi kemudian menerima telepon dari manajernya. Remaja tampan itu terlihat serius dengan ekspresi yang berubah-rubah. Sesaat kemudian namja tampan itu terlihat mengertakan giginya kemudian menutup teleponya sepihak.

Jung Yunho harus pindah ke Jepang saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

_**Gimpo Airport, Korea**_

.

Yunho harus menjalani debut di Jepang secara mendadak untuk menggantikan seniornya yang mengalami kecelakaan. Dia tidak bisa menolak karena pihak manajemen sudah mengikatnya dengan kontrak. Yunho akhirnya terbang ke Jepang dan menetap disana tanpa sempat mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Jaejoong.

Wuusshhh

Plop

Yunho otomatis memejamkan mata ketika sebuah gelembung sabun tiba-tiba meletus di pipinya. Merasa _dejavu_, Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang anak kecil tengah bermain busa sabun di bangku yang ada di sebelahnya.

Ibu dari anak kecil itu langsung meminta maaf pada Yunho tapi namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum lembut pada mereka. Yunho akhirnya beranjak dari ruang tunggu itu ketika pesawatnya sudah datang. Namja berbibir hati itu berjalan menuju gerbang penumpang bersamaan dengan gelembung-gelembung busa milik anak kecil itu yang seolah-olah mengikutinya.

Yunho tersenyum miris.

Seandainya saja gelembung-gelembung itu bisa terbang ke tempat namja cantiknya dan menyampaikan perasaanya.

_If the bubble can talk,_

_I wanna say I love you_

.

My Boo…..

.

.

.

.

Setahun…

Dua tahun….

Tiga tahun….

Yunho tidak pernah pulang ke Korea.

Debut Jepangnya meraih sukses yang besar dan tawaran kontrak pun berdatangan. Agensi Yunho yang rakus meraih semua kesempatan yang ada tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Yunho sedikitpun. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri yang masih berusia sangat muda ditambah lagi dia juga sendirian di negeri orang, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti agensinya.

Setelah sekian lama Yunho bersabar dan bekerja keras, pada ulang tahunya yang ke dua puluh, Yunho akhirnya dapat kembali lagi ke Korea.

Yunho senang sekali. Dia berniat untuk langsung mencari Jaejoong. Tapi lagi-lagi nasib berkata lain…..

"Apa maksud semua ini hyung!" hardik Yunho pada manajernya

"Mian Yunho-ah. Aku hanya menuruti perintah atasan" cicit manajer Yunho ketakutan

"Dengan menyuruhku untuk mengencani yeoja yang tidak aku cintai? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya!" jerit Yunho frustasi

"Namanya Seo Yeji, Yunho-ah. Dia adalah artis pendatang baru dan juga keponakan dari CEO kita. Ini hanyalah scandal untuk menaikan popularitasnya. Jika dia sudah terkenal kalian bisa putus. Kumohon Yunho-ah bersabarlah sedikit lagi…."

Yunho mengepalkan tanganya dengan erat. Dia memang harus bersabar agar bisa keluar dari management lintah darat yang sekarang menaunginya ini.

.

.

.

.

Berita scandal kencan Yunho dan Seo Yeji langsung menjadi topic panas yang dibicarakan oleh netizen. Yunho mencoba bersabar namun dirinya tidak diam begitu saja. Sudah bertahun-tahun keringatnya diperas tanpa bayaran yang layak oleh agensinya yang sekarang.

Mereka memang berjasa telah memberikan jalan hingga Yunho bisa sukses seperti ini. Namun itu juga dibayar dengan tetes keringatnya yang tidak sedikit. Agensinya juga sudah memaksa Yunho untuk tidak kembali lagi ke dunia renang. Membuat semua mimpinya musnah.

"Baiklah. Gamsahamnida Yoochun-ssi….kami akan memikirkanya" manajer Yunho membungkuk hormat

"Sama-sama manajer Lee. Pintu DBSK Entertaiment selalu terbuka untuk kalian" Yoochun menyalami Yunho dan manajernya kemudian mengantarkan kedua orang itu keluar ruanganya.

Yunho dan manajernya memang sedang mencari agensi baru karena kontrak Yunho dengan agensi lamanya akan segera berakhir. Namja tampan itu melakukanya diam-diam dan sangat hati-hati. Namun sampai saat ini dia belum juga menemukan agensi yang cocok.

"Jaejoongie kopi satu ya"

DEG

"Ne~"

Yunho langsung membatu di tempat. Suara itu…

.

.

.

.

"Anyeonghaseyo Jung Yunho imnida"

Wooaaaah

Plok plok plok plok

DBSK entertainment kedatangan keluarga baru. Setelah melalui proses yang ulet dengan manajemen-nya yang sebelumnya, Yunho akhirnya bisa terbebas dan memilih agensi ini sebagai rumah barunya.

Namja tampan itu terlihat tersenyum ramah pada semua orang. Mata musangnya kemudian menjelajah seisi ruangan dan menemukan sosok namja cantik bertubuh kurus yang memandangnya tak percaya.

'Aku sudah kembali Boo'

Yunho tersenyum menenangkan.

.

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum bahagia melihat pujaan hatinya ada di dekatnya. Namja tampan itu masih berpura-pura tidak mengenal Jaejoong. Hubungan mereka masih terkesan biasa layaknya hubungan kerja yang normal antara staff dan artisnya. Karena Yunho juga masih berstatus pacar orang. Hubunganya dengan Yeji masih berlangsung meskipun hanya pura-pura.

Yunho sudah berusaha untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka namun yeoja itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Mereka sempat bertengkar hebat beberapa hari yang lalu yang diikuti oleh insiden Yeji yang mendorong Jaejoong hingga terluka. Yunho marah tentu saja. Dia akan segera membuat pernyataan bahwa mereka sudah putus. Tidak peduli Yeji setuju atau tidak.

"Kim Jaejoong ambilkan beberapa daging untuk pak sutradara"

"Ye"

"Jaejoong-ah minumku mana?"

"Ne sebentar"

"Jae ditunggu bir-nya~"

Orang-orang mulai menyuruh-nyuruh Jaejoong seperti biasanya. Yunho masih memandangi tubuh mungil namja cantiknya yang terlihat berputar kesana kemari melayani staff yang lain. Ini adalah pesta perayaan syukuran drama terbarunya. Dia sangat ingin membantu Jaejoong namun staff-staff yang lain mengelilinginya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Sebelum akhirnya teleponya berdering membuatnya mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjauh.

"Yoboseyo?"

"….."

"Umma" Yunho tersenyum senang

Namja tampan itu lalu mengobrol dengan ibunya di pinggir ruangan. Sekali-kali suara adiknya juga terdengar nyaring mengatakan bahwa dia sangat merindukan oppanya. Yunho tersenyum lembut dan berjanji akan pulang ke Gwangju minggu depan.

"Hmm. Nado saranghae hehe…" Yunho menutup teleponya dan terkekeh geli.

Namja tampan itu kemudian kembali lagi ke tempatnya namun manic musangnya tidak menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong. Yunho berusaha untuk mencarinya namun beberapa staff kembali menyeretnya ke meja makan.

"Ayo minum Yunho-ah!" Pak sutradara menyodorinya segelas soju

"N-Ne" Yunho menerimanya dengan terpaksa karena dia memang lemah terhadap minuman keras.

Namja musang itu tidak tahu jika malam itu dia akan melakukan hal yang akan membuatnya menyesal.

.

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

"Jadi…..bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari tangan putraku" desis Mrs Kim jengkel

Seingatnya dia tadi menyuruh Jaejoong untuk belanja di pasar. Namun pada akhirnya putranya itu malah pulang dengan membawa orang asing yang tidak berhenti menciumi punggung tangan putranya tanpa tahu malu.

"Oh mianhae ommonim…" Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis

"Ommonim? Yah Kim Jaejoong! Katakan padaku siapa dia tiba-tiba memanggilku ommonim"

"Dia-"

"Saya Jung Yunho ommonim…."

"Calon menantu anda"

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

Teng teng tereng

Teng teng tereng~

Jaejoong berjalan dengan anggun menuju altar. Namja kurus yang sudah terlihat lebih berisi itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian serba putih yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Tap

Mr Jung yang menggantikan almarhum Mr Kim akhirnya menyerahkan Jaejoong kepada putranya. Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunya ke atas altar.

"Kepada saudara Jung Yunho. Apakah anda menerima saudara Kim Jaejoong sebagai isteri anda dalam susah dan senang hingga maut memisahkan? Apakah anda bersedia?"

"Ne. Saya bersedia"

"Kepada saudara Kim Jaejoong. Apakah anda menerima saudara Jung Yunho sebagai suami anda dalam susah dan senang hingga maut memisahkan? Apakah anda bersedia?"

"Ye. Saya bersedia"

.

.

.

.

Kyaaaa

Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong dan membawanya ke depan gereja untuk mengambil foto pernikahan. Di depan mereka ada empat orang anak kecil sebagai pendamping. Anak-anak kecil itu tidak menebarkan kelopak bunga seperti biasanya. Mereka justru meniup cairan sabun dan menciptakan gelembung-gelembung busa yang memenuhi karpet merah yang YunJae pijak.

Jepret jepret jepret

Jaejoong yang masih malu-malu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher suaminya. Membuat para wartawan yang ada disana tersenyum melihat tingkah polos namja cantik itu.

Cup

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut. Manic musangya memandang Jaejoong sayang. Bibir hatinya mulai bergerak berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Saranghae Boo…."

Jaejoong kembali tersipu malu sebelum membalas pernyataan cinta suaminya.

"Nado saranghae. Yun..nie…."

.

Jepret jepret jepret

Para wartawan itu tidak berhenti membidikan kameranya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lembut.

Dengan gelembung-gelembung sabun yang mengelilingi mereka…..

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Bubble's note**

Yang masih minta sekuel silahkan bikin sendiri ya :D

Weeek~

:P


End file.
